Fluorescent lamps have been widely used in industry in recent years due to their higher efficiency and longer life than electric bulbs. While conventional fluorescent lamps have electrodes, induction fluorescent lamps do not use any electrodes for their operation. A lighting system using an induction fluorescent lamp consists of an inductively coupled electrodeless fluorescent lamp along with its driving ballast. The principal of electromagnetic induction is employed in the lamp system to ignite the plasma, making the plasma to emit light on the fluorescent walls of the tube. Since the lamp system does not contain any electrodes, the life of electrodeless lamp is significantly higher than typical fluorescent lamps. The nature of these lamps is that they require higher ignition frequency to ignite and higher operating frequency to maintain constant light output. These frequencies are in radio frequency range. While self-oscillating resonating circuits are often used in these ballasts, they are not power factor corrected or efficient. Self-oscillating circuits are very sensitive to variations in the component and they are not very well suited for high temperature applications. Due to the features of low maintenance and higher life time, electrodeless lamps are often installed in high bays, tunnels, high ceilings and other locations where air circulation and ventilation is very minimal and, due to this, the lamps and ballasts are subjected to extreme high temperature conditions. Poor fixture design also adds more heat to the lamp-ballast system. Extreme heat conditions due to environmental use factors will vary the lamp and ballast parameters, such as lamp inductance and ballast operational characteristics. Therefore, it is extremely important to have a lamp-ballast system that can withstand higher temperatures, while maintaining its good power quality.